I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protection structure for a surge absorber applicable to electronic devices for communication systems, such as, telephone sets, facsimile machines, telephone switchboards, modem, etc. More particularly, it relates to a protection structure for a surge absorber which can absorb surge voltages applied to electronic devices and which can protect the latter from continuous overvoltages or overcurrents.